CADA BESO
by Usako-Chiba-T
Summary: ¿Recuerdas tu primer beso?


**CADA BESO**

**Los personajes no son míos (ya quisiera) son de la genial Naoko**

**Espero que les guste, desde mi cabecita loca, surgió esta historia escuchando esta canción**

**CADA BESO**

Desde que tu entraste a mi vida  
No creo en la casualidad...  
Caminamos en lava encendida  
Y entramos juntos al volcán...

Serena: Anda Darien dime

Darien: Pero, princesa, para que quieres saberlo

Serena: es solo curiosidad, por favor dime si

Darien: está bien, está bien, pero no sé si te guste la respuesta.

Serena: por favor dime, ¿Quién te dio tu primer beso?

Darien: bueno, pero…

Serena: sin peros y se sincero

Darien se sentó en el sofá de la sala y se preparo para responder a su princesa, aunque esperaba que no lo golpeara después de la respuesta

En un suspiro, te llevas todo lo que fui...  
Estoy perdido... Y no quiero salir de ti

Cada beso se hace eterno  
En tus labios se detiene el tiempo

Bueno –comenzó – fue en una fiesta de disfraces, ella estaba sola, recargada en una pared del salón que estaba decorado de manera muy elegante, estaba triste, podía haberlo percibido a la distancia, pues su mirada era muy triste … - y se detuvo pensando si debía o no seguir

Serena: Darien por favor respóndeme y no te detengas

Está bien – continuo – de repente la perdí de vista y la busque, estaba seguro de haberla visto antes, quizá haya sido en un sueño, pero no estaba seguro, tenía que preguntarle quien era o no sabía si podría estar tranquilo, puesto que el solo hecho de haberla visto me había inquietado bastante

Serena lo vio un poco inquieta, sintió que le estaba describiendo algo que ella también había vivido, pero decidió no interrumpir a su príncipe para escuchar después lo que paso

Darien tomo un poco de agua y siguió "Cuando regrese al salón la vi nuevamente, seguía triste, al parecer quería bailar, pero nadie se atrevía a invitarla, por lo mucho que me inquieto, y también por saber un poco mas de ella, me acerque, y la invite a bailar, nuevamente, sentí como si la conociera, me sentí muy bien a su lado incluso, sentí como si ya antes hubiera bailado con ella, pero inmediatamente me rete por ello, ni siquiera la conocía, como era posible que pensara eso, ni siquiera le pregunte su nombre, es más, no lo pensé, me sentía tan bien bailando con ella, que todo lo que había alrededor nuestro dejo de existir, solo estábamos ella y yo, bailando, cuando termino la pieza, no quería separarme de ella, me sentía tan bien a su lado, pero tenía que irme al día siguiente tenia clases.

Los lunares de tu cuerpo  
No los cambiaría ni por todo el universo

Y en donde estés, te seguiré...

Y aunque se acabe el mundo  
Colgado de una estrella te amare!

Oh... Oh... Oooh...

Serena sintió un fuerte escalofrió, pero trato de ocultarlo, mientras se bajaba del sofá para sentarse en la alfombra de la sala para colocar su cabeza sobre la rodilla de Darien, quien al verla solo se limito a acariciar su cabeza mientras seguía su relato "Después de separarnos al termino del baile, la vi cerca de la mesa de las bebidas y la seguí hasta la terraza, creo que tomo algo más que un jugo, porque creí ver que estaba mareada, seguramente había tomado un coctel, la tome entre mis brazos y no puede evitarlo, la vi tan tierna, que no puede evitarlo, la bese, pero así como toda la noche, también sentí que esa parte de mi vida, ya la había pasado, pero era un beso tan tierno, que por eso no quería contarte. ¿Estas molesta? ¿princesa?

Serena: lo siento estoy bien, solo que… tengo que irme

Darien: Eso si que no señorita, ahora es tu turno ¿a quién le diste tu primer beso?

Serena: Darien, no se vale, ahora quieres que yo te lo diga?

Darien: si princesa es tu turno, tu insististe, así que yo también lo voy a hacer. Anda dime

Me sacaste de ese sueño profundo  
Me enseñaste como despertar...  
Encontraste esa herida escondida  
Que nadie más pudo sanar...

Serena: está bien, pues la verdad no lo recuerdo bien, había ido a una fiesta, llevaba un vestido hermoso, pero aun así, los chicos no me invitaban a bailar, así pase largo rato, y después salí al jardín para despejarme un poco, de repente antes de salir, vi a un apuesto chico, que sentí una gran calidez en su mirada a pesar de estar cubierta con un antifaz, un rato después volví a entrar a la fiesta con la esperanza de volver a verlo, así que recorrí todo el salón.

Darien sintió que algo se movió en su interior, de repente dejo de acariciar la cabeza de Serena, cosa que ella noto y volteo a verlo "Darien ¿estas bien?" le pregunto

Darien: si princesa, sigue contándome, anda.

Serena: pues, después me di cuenta que tanto Amy como Rei también habían logrado entrar a la fiesta también, pues estábamos buscando el Cristal de Plata, de repente escuchamos que alguien estaba siendo atacado, y corrimos a ver que estaba sucediendo, pero cuando intentamos detener a la princesa, ella me aventó por la baranda de la terraza, sentí que caía desde esa altura, no sé qué hubiera pasado si…

Y en un suspiro, te llevas todo lo que fui...  
Estoy perdido... Y no quiero salir de ti

Cada beso se hace eterno  
En tus labios se detiene el tiempo

Darien sintió como Serena se sentía triste al recordar eso, "¿Qué paso después princesa?"

Serena: Ese chico que había visto llego a salvarme, tomo mi mano y trato de subirme a l terraza, sin embargo, la princesa nos aventó íbamos cayendo cuando luna nos arrojo una sombrilla, y solo así logramos salvarnos. Después de derrotar al demonio que había tomado el cuerpo de la princesa, volví al salón, y allí estaba otra vez sola, de nada había servido convertirme en princesa si estaba sola viendo bailar a los demás, y con muchas ganas de hacerlo yo también, de repente se acerco ese chico y me extendió su mano, y me invito a bailar, no me negué, de verdad ansiaba hacerlo, comenzamos a bailar y me sentí en las nubes, había algo en el que me sentía extrañamente atraída hacia él, no quería que la música terminara, me sentía sumida en un sueño, sueño del cual no quería despertar.

Darien se sintió extraño, era como si estuviera viviendo ese momento otra vez, ella, ella estaba describiendo exactamente lo que el sintió aquella noche también, era extraño, pero no la interrumpió, dejo que siguiera hablando

Los lunares de tu cuerpo  
No los cambiaría ni por todo el universo

Y en donde estés, te seguiré...

Y aunque se acabe el mundo  
Colgado de una estrella te amare!

Cada beso se hace eterno  
En tus labios se detiene el tiempo...

Serena: Cuando termino la música, aunque yo no quisiera, me sentí con mucha sed así que me acerque a la mesa de las bebidas, pero creo que me equivoque y tome otra cosa que no era jugo, me sentí mareada, solo sentí unos cálidos brazos alrededor mío, y me sentí en un sueño, un sueño que me pareció había pasado realmente, de repente, me beso, pero no fue un beso agresivo, fue un beso tan tierno que pareció haberme transportado a un lugar en mi pasado donde también había pasado algo parecido, así fue mi primer beso, Darien. ¿No crees que ese chico se aprovecho de mi? Solo porque estaba un poquito tomada.

Darien no supo que decir, las piezas encajaban correctamente, sin siquiera saberlo y sin conocerse, ambos se habían dado su primer beso "Que chico tan aprovechado, me gustaría hacer una cosa por el"

Serena se asusto "¿Qué harías?" pregunto tímida

En donde estés, te seguiré...

Y aunque se acabe el mundo  
Colgado de una estrella te amare!

Oh... Oh... Oooh...

Darien: solo esto – y tomo con sus manos el rostro de la joven, quien entendió el mensaje correctamente, el había sido, el había sido el chico de aquella noche, quien le robo su primer beso, beso que no olvidaría, y que le hizo recordar su vida pasada, entonces se unieron nuevamente en esos labios que no dejaba de desear.

Ambos se unieron en un beso tan anhelado, siempre deseado que nunca terminarían de saborear los labios del ser amado, aunque tuvieron que pasar demasiadas pruebas para lograr estar juntos desde ese momento y hasta el fin de sus días.

**Canción: "Cada beso" Benny, Erick Rubin y Sasha**

**Si llegaron hasta aquí espero les haya gustado por favor déjenme un pequeño comentario, se los voy a agradecer mucho**

**Besitos**

**usako**


End file.
